


Utter Domesticity

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal night at home with Daiki and Ryouta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utter Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Domestic Monsters AU. Another entry to BPS' Character Battle for Aomine but is also my Halloween treat to the AoKise fandom. Enjoy! :D I wrote a related ficlet to this one entitled [Keep You Warm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1865580/chapters/5674880), if you're interested in seeing more.

Ryouta knew when Daiki arrived though it was probably not a hardship to guess when it happened. Daiki’s shift ended at 6pm today and there hadn’t been any texts or calls about him going to be late. He buzzed in at 6:30 and was at the door, punching in his keycode, just a few minutes later and Ryouta was there to greet him. It was a sight he saw almost everyday, Daiki in his deep blue Police uniform, but it never lost its novelty and the same can be said of Daiki just coming home to him. He knew he’d never grow tired of the thought and so it was always with a bright, happy smile that he greeted him,

“Welcome home, Daiki!”

And no matter how tired Daiki was after another day at the station, he still looked up, met his eyes and offered him a bit of a grin. It also never got old for him and maybe he was also kind of bemused at Ryouta being so enthusiastic about something as usual as him coming home. It would be typical of him but for now Ryouta pushed that thought aside and just came forward, reaching for the hug that he was surely going to get, another routine that would never go out of style in this little household.

It was cooler outside now, autumn had come and brought along a bit of its usual chill, but Daiki was warm as he always was and Ryouta had to close his eyes when those strong arms came around him. And then there was a gentle kiss by his cheek and a large hand in his hair, ruffling playfully.

“Hey…” Daiki greeted back, his voice deep and affectionate, and Ryouta drew back a bit to give him a proper kiss.

“Are you hungry?” Ryouta asked after a few moments of kissing, bright eyed and smiling as he looked up at Daiki who still hadn’t let go. Not that he’d let him. He missed him even if Daiki did say goodbye earlier that morning before he left but Ryouta had mostly been sleeping still. “I have dinner ready.”

Daiki raised him an eyebrow skeptically. “You cooked?”

“Nope.” Ryouta answered probably a bit too cheekily, grinning unrepentantly. “But I got you steak and mashed potatoes. We also have cake in the fridge. That’s enough, right?”

The list of food recited earned Ryouta a little rumble of satisfaction and soon they were making their way deeper into their apartment. It wasn’t large, just a one-bedroom deal with just enough space for a living room, a bathroom with a shower and a kitchen where they also took their meals, but it was home and Ryouta loved it though he was used to something bigger and more extravagant. Here, he had Daiki and that was more than enough for him.   

Daiki’s dinner was a big, hearty spread; he’d always had a big appetite and Ryouta was happy to provide when he got dinner. It looked especially huge when Ryouta sat across him with his hot cup of lemon tea. Daiki eyed it as he chewed on a big bite of his steak before turning that sharp blue gaze at him.  “Are you hungry?”

The question made Ryouta smile as he cradled his cup between his hands. It was steaming hot, just like how he liked it. “I’m fine.”

Daiki looked unconvinced but he always looked like that when Ryouta answered his question the way he always did. Glancing back down to his almost full plate, Daiki shook his head, “I’ll take care of you later.”

That made Ryouta smile more, something in him warming that the hot tea in his hands could never touch, and because it was what he did, he had to tease his partner. “Daiki is so good to me.”

Said loving and doting partner glanced up at him and rolled his eyes after being given a sweet smile and batted lashes. Daiki changed the subject quickly enough, “What were you up to today?”

Ryouta took a careful sip of his tea. It needed a bit more honey. “I met Rika for cakes and coffee this afternoon.”

Daiki actually stopped mid-chew at that and by instinct, turned his head to look at the windows just beside them. The blinds were drawn and the sun had completely set. The city was coming alive for the night and they both knew it.

“It wasn’t that hot,” Ryouta insisted, urging Daiki’s attention back to him and giving him a smile, even reaching to lightly touch one of his hands to reassure him, “and you know I’m always careful.”

Daiki’s shoulders only lost a bit of their tenseness and he had stopped eating.  Those weren’t really good signs but Ryouta understood his concern.

“How’s your sister?” It was a carefully worded question but Ryouta could hear the underlying worry and wariness. He and Daiki had been together long enough that Ryouta knew what to listen for when Daiki spoke.

“She was fine. She said Hikaru was going to get married to her fiance soon.” Ryouta paused for a moment before continuing. “She said Mother was still asking when I would be coming home.”

There was no need to speak about news from his Father. He and Rika didn’t actually talk about him and yes, there hadn’t been any need to. Their Father had made it clear what he thought of Ryouta living with Daiki and by extension, what he thought of Daiki’s  _kind_. He didn’t like rehashing unpleasant memories but Ryouta still couldn’t help it sometimes. It had never been easy to be estranged from his family but he just couldn’t, wouldn’t give Daiki up.

“When will you  be seeing her again?” Daiki’s voice was low, quiet, soothing and just like with how it was when he was being held in his arms, it calmed and reassured him. Their linked hands helped too and Ryouta squeezed Daiki’s hand gratefully.

“Soon, I hope.” Ryouta said with a bit of a sigh and a bit of a laugh, trying to dispel the sadness and tenseness that had fallen over them. “I haven’t seen her in a while and she always knows where to get good cake and coffee.”

They smiled at each other over their linked hands, a touch sad but also grateful, before Ryouta let go so Daiki could continue on with his meal. His tea had cooled a little but it wasn’t too bad yet.

“How are things at the station?”

Daiki grunted, shrugging. “Same old. Though it’d probably get busier in a few weeks…”

Ryouta hummed before looking at the calendar they put up on the refrigerator door. Just a few more weeks until Halloween and it was usually more work for everyone at the police station during that time. Both Ryouta and Daiki thought it was all very silly but they couldn’t argue with the fact that Halloween brought around its own brand of crazy and it was better that they be careful.

Standing up, Ryouta made his way to the calendar to take a better look at it and at the notes they wrote. He traced a finger along the last week of October, golden eyes following the track carefully.

“Well, at least we know you won’t have problems on Halloween.”

Daiki groaned beside him and when Ryouta looked at him, he was frowning moodily around his mashed potatoes. “I’d have lots of problems but  _that_  wouldn’t be one of ‘em. I almost wish it was.”

That made Ryouta laugh and he probably laughed a bit too hard but sometimes, Daiki could be kind of funny with his…monthly ordeal.

“You wanna have your ‘period’ on Halloween?” Ryouta’s smile turned immensely impish. “The poor thugs you’re going to have to take into custody.”

Daiki aimed that frown at him and it only made Ryouta chuckle more. “Well why not? It’d be easier to just make ‘em stop by scaring the crap out of them. See what they find so fun about Halloween after that. Stupid kids…”

Ryouta stepped away from the fridge to rejoin Daiki at their dinner but he didn’t go back to his seat. Given Daiki’s onset of moodiness, Ryouta thought it best to drop the teasing and shift to being soothing. He came up behind his partner and wrapped his arms loosely around Daiki’s shoulders, leaning a little to press light, loving kisses along his jaw. His efforts didn’t disturb Daiki’s meal and his closeness seemed to get him into a better mood. Ryouta gave him another kiss for good measure.

“You replenished your pills?”

Daiki nodded. “Yeah.”

Ryouta lightly let his fingertips play along Daiki’s scalp before rising when Daiki was done eating. He shooed Daiki away when he tried to wash his dishes.  Again, he was given the eyebrow when he volunteered to do the dishes himself and Ryouta had to bodily push away his doubtful boyfriend. He may not be very good at household chores, didn’t particularly like doing them either, but he did like spoiling Daiki every now and then when he could.

Daiki took that as his cue to take his shower and Ryouta did the dishes as promised while also pondering what to do next. Eventually,  his musings led him to the living room and their very comfortable couch in front of the TV. Daiki still had work tomorrow and Ryouta couldn’t really think of anything else to do so watching something was it. He had found a good movie by the time Daiki had gotten out of the shower.

“What’s this?” Daiki asked just as he skooted in beside Ryouta on the couch, making a bit of a face when he sees a dramatic scene between a man and a woman unfolding. “Let me guess. Someone’s sick with cancer and they’re gonna die.”

Despite the annoyed look he gave Daiki, Ryouta still snuggled into him when he was pulled closer, “No. The guy’s leaving for war.”

Daiki kissed over his temple and slipped a hand into his hair, “So he’s gonna die.”

“Daiki…” The kiss and the touch didn’t stop Ryouta from whining but Daiki didn’t say anything more for once and just sat back to watch. The movie was really good or at least something that Ryouta liked but it was kind of hard to focus when Daiki was just right there with him. A lot of their friends and acquaintances remarked that they were in their honeymoon phase but Ryouta really couldn’t imagine a time when he wouldn’t be drawn to Daiki the way he was now.

When Ryouta leaned into him, Daiki was warm, almost hot, and it was heaven to Ryouta who was always so cold. He liked closing his eyes and pressing his ear to Daiki’s chest where his heart was. The sound of Daiki’s strong, steady heartbeat was as comforting as it was hypnotizing. It assured Ryouta more than anything that Daiki was alive and well and strong. Being that close also gave Ryouta the opportunity to take in Daiki’s scent, which was so spicy and addictive that he had to try very hard to resist getting a taste.

"Ryouta," a warm, heavy hand fell over the crown of his head then trailed down his back along his spine, making him hum and writhe at the tactile pleasure, "you need to feed. Take a bite already."

The words made him pout though he was pretty sure he wasn’t fooling Daiki one bit, who was eyeing him, unimpressed.

"It hasn’t been that long. I’m not that hungry." He said in answer, though he did sidle in closer because that hand was still touching him. He loved it when Daiki touched him. And he smelled good and tasted even better. "And you’re probably too tired anyway."

Daiki snorted. “You’re so weird.”

Ryouta gasped in mock outrage. “You take that back!”

"It’s not like you haven’t fed from me after work before. So are you gonna do it or what?"

Daiki had that hand at his nape, massaging lightly along the base of his throat and making him near purr with pleasure. It was enough to break down whatever resistance he had been wanting to keep up. He wasn’t some savage like those awful stories that humans like to pass off as entertainment nowadays so he had restraint.

And Daiki was very generous, always had been though he was reluctant about it at first. Ryouta often felt that he should still try to refuse anyway. Besides, it was still kind of frowned upon to directly take from a vein. “Are you addicted to me biting you? Because there’s a support group for that, you know.”

It was then that Daiki growled, a low, deep sound in his throat that sounded more animal than human and it made Ryouta feel things in his gut and lower. He loved that growl too.

"Ryouta,” Daiki said his name in that deep, dark rumble, blue eyes intent and flashing golden for just a quick second if you knew how to watch for it,  “just take it."

He still didn’t drop the pout even as he leaned close toward his favorite spot on Daiki’s throat. He could practically see the pulse beating. “Daiki is terrible, making me bite him…”

Daiki’s hand on his hair tightened a little. “Shut it.”

Ryouta kissed lightly along the warm skin and was rewarded with a bit of a flutter of Daiki’s pulse.  So close. Daiki was so hot and smelled so good.

"I know you want it…"

And he did, but he did try to be civilized about it. It was bad enough that a lot of people (his Father in particular) didn’t really approve of them living together like they did, given that they were “natural enemies” or whatever old-fashioned idea other nosy people liked to spout.  Ryouta did try to not give them anything else to talk about but this was just one thing he could hardly control.

Daiki’s blood was just one of the many reasons why he was attracted to him, why he loved and adored him and it always filled him with warmth when Daiki offered it so easily, knowing what it meant to him and his kind.

Another kiss and Ryouta closed his eyes, lips parting, feeling his fangs elongate before he pierced skin. He barely even heard Daiki take a sharp draw of breath.

Daiki’s blood was hot and rich, the best he’d ever tasted and there wouldn’t be anything else like it.  He knew that and he also knew that he’d never get enough of it. It was always an awe-inspiring experience no matter how often he was able to drink from Daiki but what was even more amazing was how he was able to keep his focus. He didn’t know what it was that always kept him in control because it was pure, unadulterated ecstasy. It would be so easy to just let himself go and drain Daiki dry but he also knew at the same time that Daiki would not make it as easy as he thought.

After a while, he drew his fangs back, kissing the wound closed and licking his lips though he was too skilled and vain to let even a drop of blood spill. He hummed contentedly at the warmth that filled him. He always felt wonderfully sated after drinking from Daiki unlike when he fed from his usual, boring source of nourishment. State mandated and approved blood bags, while convenient and nutritious, were hardly any fun to drink from.

He must have drifted off because the next thing he knew, he was being carefully lifted up from the couch. In a princess carry.

“…’aiki?” He felt so sleepy that he hardly even protested his position. It was so hard to keep his eyes open then even though usually around this time he was still wide awake. It wasn’t even midnight yet, he was sure. Another effect of Daiki’s rich, potent blood.

“Bedtime.” Daiki replied from over his head and he sounded normal. Ryouta never took more than he should and more than Daiki could safely handle. Besides, he never let himself get that hungry though he really couldn’t help himself and tried hard not to be too enthusiastic when Daiki offered himself.

Ryouta yawned and snuggled deeper into Daiki though he was sure to be put down over their bed soon, “I wanted to stay up tonight…”

“You can Tweet and Facebook your fans tomorrow.”

The sheets were still kind of cool because no one had lain on them to warm them beforehand so Ryouta quickly turned over to reach for Daiki. Pretty soon, they were all cuddled up under the covers and Ryouta was still fighting to keep awake. It was very hard while being full and feeling so comfortable.

“I wanted to stay up with you…” He practically slurred but he was pretty sure Daiki understood him.

Daiki had been petting his hair and he stopped at Ryouta’s words for a moment before continuing. “Well, I’m also going to be sleeping in a bit so we wouldn’t have stayed up too late anyway.”

 _And there was always tomorrow_ , Daiki probably also meant to say, but his fingers in his hair were really soothing and Ryouta really couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. He fell asleep all warm and content in Daiki’s arms.

A perfect end to a good night.


End file.
